The Transformers
This is a reboot of the original Transformers series with new characters from the other show. The trio and the military make their way into Las Vegas and meet by Ratchet, Arcee, Jazz, Jolt and Ironhide, and a large battle ensues. Working together, the Autobots and human soldiers manage to bring down Bonecrusher, Barricade, Frenzy and Knockout. However the war caused the lives of soldiers including Fuller, Bumblebee to get crippled, and Jazz is killed by Megatron. Chip and Carly hijacks a tow truck to carry Bumblebee to safety while Reynolds tasks Spike with taking the Sparkix to a building where it will be taken by military helicopters. Arcee, Ironhide and Ratchet cover Spike as he makes his run to the building, protecting him form Soundwave and Laserbeak before being wounded by Starscream, who chases Spike attempting to claim the Sparkix for his goal to use it and overthrow Megatron. Spike is saved by Jolt, who holds off Starscream only to be killed in the process, leaving Spike to get to the building on his own. Megatron pursuits Spike, but he is able to escape from the Decepticon leader, nearly being killed several times. Optimus finally arrives in the area and confronts Megatron. The two battle one-on-one before Megatron overpowers Prime and continues persuading Spike. As Spike gets to the roof of the building and is about to hand the Sparkix off to one of the helicopters, it is shot down by Starscream. Megatron destroys the portion of the roof the Spike is standing on when he refuses to hand over the Sparkix; however Optimus catches Spike and he and Megatron resume their duel with Megatron once again gaining the upper hand over Optimus. Meanwhile, Carly and Chip drives the tow truck in reverse to allow Bumblebee to fire on a recovered Barricade, who appears to still be alive and has Reynolds and his men pinned down. Bumblebee kills Barricade and a full air strike is called on Soundwave and Megatron. As Soundwave attempts to capture Spike, he is pinned down by Reynolds and the Air Force before he could kill Spike and flees with Laserbeak. Starscream hides among a raptor squadron, destroying three fighters before being chased away. The Air Force and Reynolds's rangers attack Megatron, inflicting serious damage upon him, but he is still functional, and heading toward the Sparkix. Finally, with both Prime and Megatron weakened, Prime beckons Spike to shove the Sparkix into his chest, destroying them both, but Spike instead takes the riskier action of shoving the Sparkix into Megatron's chest, destroying it, and killing Megatron instead. Autobots Primes *Prima (Patrick Stewart): The leader of the Primes after Primon was appointed the Warrior of Light & chosen to lead the Thirteen against Unicron, he & the rest of the Thirteen were made stewards of Primus. He transforms into a Yellow Cybertronian Spacecraft. His voice pattern is based off Charles Xavier a.k.a. Professor X from the X-Men franchise. *Vector Prime (Peter Capaldi): Prime Second-in-Command who was created to fight Unicron & was appointed the guardian of space & time by him & is uniquely attuned to its flow. Though recorded history pegs him as 25 million years old, he has identified himself as 9 billion years old. He speaks in archaic terminology steeped in chivalry from an age long past & is unfamiliar with the Autobot/Decepticon war. He's able to observe all possible pasts, presents & futures within his sensor range, giving him the opportunity to select optimum courses of action as he tried to go back in time to prevent the War from happening, after becoming familiar with the War himself, only to be killed by Ultra Magnus. He transforms into a Yellow/Grey/Maroon/Green/Tan/White/Black Cybertronian Spacecraft like his Cybertron counterpart. His voice pattern is based off 12th Doctor from Doctor Who. *Alpha Trion (George Takei): Prime Third-in-Command who's a truly ancient & powerful being & Optimus' uncle figure who dates from the days of Cybertron's birth as A3 & later changed his name to Alpha Trion. In his older years, he has found a comfortable role in serving as advisor to other Transformers & became Cybertron’s archivist & hired Smokescreen as his bodyguard until the Great War began. He was also the bearer of the Matrix of Leadership before Sentinel, Zeta or Nova were made into Primes. He transforms into a Purple/Blue/Red/White Cybertronian Spacecraft/Marmon HDT-AC 86 Semi-Truck/Mechanical Lion. He's based off John Stephenson's portrayal. *Solus Prime (Jamie King): The first female Transformer created by Primus to fight Unicron who balanced warrior skill with strategist cunning & crafted many of the weapons used by herself & the other Primes. She was Megatronus' Conjunx Endura until he killed her because she wouldn't give him a suit of armor she didn't want to deliver to Liege. Her death was the catalyst signaled that signaled the breaking up of the Primes, though her brethren later crafted a tomb for her among the stars. She was resurrected by Primus as she was needed by him, which Megatronus & Strika were ecstatic about her return, but were sparkbroken when they found that she was the one who corrupted Optimus & was killed by them. She transforms into a Purple/Grey Cybertronian Pickup Truck/Mil Mi-26 Heavy Transport Helicopter. *Micronus Prime (Adrian Padsar): The first Mini-Con created by Primus to fight Unicron. He could add his strength to that of his brethren & would often do so for Solus when she was in the process of creating. He also enjoyed close connections with the other Primes. He transforms into a Green/White Cybertronian Car/Data Disc. His voice mode resembles Tony Stark a.k.a. Iron Man. *Nexus Prime (Mark Edward Fishbarch/Markiplier): A powerful, proud & frequently unpredictable Prime who's known as the Wizard of Forms, the first combiner & is all about change & mutability. He could merge together any robots into new combined forms at will. He’s also full of good humor & can even be a bit of a prankster at times, which explains why Ratchet, Sideswipe, Rumble & Skywarp are what they're today. He was the mad experimenter of the Primes & is fascinated by changing states of matter & the creation of new elements in solar forges as it's his technology which is responsible for Bruticus & the other combiners. He tried to divide the multiverse to combine it, only to be killed by the other Combiners who descended from him. He splits into 5 Brown/Red vehicles: a Cybertronian Truck, a Cybertronian Sports Car, a Cybertronian Fighter Jet, a Cybertronian Helicopter & a Cybertronian Tank & later a an Astros II MLRS Missile Truck, an Astro Martin DB11 Sports Car, B-21 Raider Stealth Fighter Jet, Eurocopter Dauphin Helicopter & a M60 Patton Tank. *Amalgamous Prime (John de Lancie): A gentle, good-natured prankster, the trickster of the Thirteen, Nexus' partner & the master of change whose curious nature & independent mind meant that he rarely stayed in one place for very long, which like Nexus, is why Ratchet, Sideswipe, Hoist, Rumble & Skywarp are what they're today. He transforms into a Brown/Silver/Gold Cybertronian Fighter Jet & later a F-14 Tomcat Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Discord from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Onyx Prime (James Earl Jones): A Prime known as the Lord of Beasts & the most spiritually-minded of their number, in tune with both the creatures of the natural world & the intangible realm of the spirit. His spiritual aptitude allowed him to cultivate an inscrutable presence that made him appear mysterious & slightly intimidating at the best of times, even to the other members of the Thirteen. Despite his powers, he's a kind-hearted & friendly individual at Spark. However, like some of the Primes, he went down a dark path after the War of the Primes & tried to use the Enigma of Combination to create an army to take over Cybertron, but was killed by Vortex. He transforms into a Brown/Black/Gold Mechanical 3-Headed Dragon. *Alchemist Prime (J.K. Simmons): A Prime who used to be called Maccadam & whose powers straddle the line between science & mysticism. Always in tune with creation, his constant quest to understand the mechanisms of change means that he thinks of himself as a mere student of the natural world. Above all, his trusts his instincts & natural intuition, which rarely lead him wrong. He's one of the most even-tempered & gentle members of the Primes, with a friendly, sympathetic nature that makes him easy to be around. His mastery of chemistry extends to various intoxicating beverages, which he has a professed fondness for, which inspires Octone & Mixmaster. He transforms into a Grey Cybertronian Truck & later a Freightliner M2 106 Tanker Truck. His voice pattern is based off Stanford "Grunkle Ford" Pines from Gravity Falls. *Infinitus/Sentinel Prime (Infinitus: David Kaye; Sentinel: Josh Brolin): A noble, but bigoted Prime & Optimus' father figure who used to Infinitus & loves his home planet with his entire Spark & will do anything, even go to extremes, to protect it. He later revealed that he made a deal with Megatron to revive Cybertron using Earth’s humans as a slave work force, but it turns out that Primus manipulated him into doing that, having been taken advantage of. He transforms into a Yellow/Red/Black/Blue/Orange Cybertronian Pickup Truck as Infinitus, then a Cybertronian Fire Truck as Sentinel & later a Kenworth K100 Cab-Over Truck. His voice pattern, as Sentinel, is based off Thanos from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Zeta Prime (Gary Oldman): A Prime who took on the thankless job of heading the Autobot forces in the wake of Decepticon conflicts. However, he was suspected to have a hidden agenda & it's not just because he looks evil as being frustrated with the growing Decepticon rebellion, he found a vamparc ribbon in the ruins of an Iacon laboratory & outfitted his troops with it. Unfortunately, the weapon came with a high-energy cost, which he was more than happy to draw from the citizens of Earth themselves, but was killed by Red Alert, Ratbat & Dead End. He transforms into a Blue/Gold/Orange/Red Cybertronian Truck & later a Mercedes Benz Electric Semi-Truck. *Nova Prime (Jeffrey Dean Morgan): The former leader of the Autobots who’s an expansionist & a supremacist, believing that Transformers were the greatest among all life forms & that they should bring their glory to the myriad of lesser races throughout the universe until Unicron corrupted him & made him into a power-hungry tyrant who ends up betraying the Autobots & his own ideals of trying to colonize a planet without harming any life. He was sent into the Dead Universe by the other Primes when they found out about his corruption, until Shockwave freed him after he tricked him into trying to harvest the dimension’s cosmic energy. However, he was killed by Hound, Beachcomber & Megatronus after he defeated Optimus & Megatron. He transforms into a White/Black/Purple/Blue Oshkosh Heavy Medium Tactical Truck with an experimental laser attachment. His voice pattern is based off Negan from The Walking Dead. Ark Crew/Team Prime *Orion Pax/Optimus Prime (Orion: Bruce Greenwood; Optimus: Peter Cullen): The awe-inspiring, selfless & endlessly courageous leader of the Autobots, who, originally a mere civilian, was chosen by the Matrix to command, the first in many heavy burdens he has been forced to bear. Another is his bringing of the Transformers' conflict to Earth. Every casualty, human or Cybertronian, weighs heavily on his spark. He doesn’t show this side to his soldiers & he never succumbs to despair. The Autobots need a decisive, charismatic leader & that’s what he gives them. Over the years, though, he's grown cynical & depressed, but that doesn’t stop him from risking his life to save others & fighting to protect all life even though he doesn’t really have to. His compassion for other sentient beings is his only real weakness & one the Decepticons have taken advantage of time & again, though it's also the source of his strength. He transforms into a Red/Blue/Black/Silver/Yellow/Purple/White/Green/Tan Cybertronian Pickup Truck as Orion, then a Cybertronian Semi-Truck as Optimus & later a 2018 International ProStar Conventional Sleeper Truck. *Wheelie (Dylan Minnette): Arcee's cunning & wise-cracking Mini-Con who was a good survivalist during the Great War for his age until Arcee found him & took him in. He transforms into a Blue/Orange/Grey Cybertronian Mini-Car & later a Radio-controlled Ford F-Series Toy Monster Truck/Data Disc. His voice pattern is based off Donnie Gill a.k.a. Blizzard from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Chromia (Katie Cassidy): * Bumblebee * Ratchet * Ironhide * Sideswipe * Arcee * Prowl * Bulkhead * Wheeljack * Cliffjumper * Sunstreaker * Hound * Jolt * Mudflap and Skids * Mirage * Jazz * Brains * Jetfire *Windblade (Gwendoline Yeo): Optimus' valiant, dutiful & full of conviction Conjunx Endura from the Cyber-Ninja Corps who’s a young Transformer who hailed from the planet, Caminus, a sub-planet close to Cybertron & puts duty & truth first even when both are difficult. She's also a better-than-average swordswoman, but her claim to fame is her rare talent for communicating with dormant Titans for which she bears the title of Cityspeaker. Her fault for her conviction is that she can be too trusting & too idealistic almost to the point of naivety. She also tends to give nicknames to the others much to the annoyance of some but appreciated by others. She transforms into a Black/Red/White/Blue/Yellow/Silver Cybertronian VTOL Fighter Jet & later a Boeing V-22 Osprey Helicopter. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Shinigami from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012), having long hair & wearing a witch hat & cape, a bodysuit with a leotard over it & a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions & relaxing after an intense or long battle & thigh-high boots. Additional Autobots *Autotroopers (various): The Autobots’ foot soldiers & Autobot counterparts of the Vehicons that transform into either Red/Blue/Silver Cybertronian Motorcycles, Cybertronian Cars, Cybertronian Fighter Jets, Cybertronian Helicopters, Cybertronian Trucks, Cybertronian Tanks & Cybertronian Boats & later a Ducati 848 Motorcycles, Spyker C12 Zagato Sports Cars, F-16 Fighting Falcon Fighter Jets, Bell 407 Police Helicopters, Lenco Ballistic Engineered Armored Response Counter Attack Trucks, M1A2 Abrams Tanks & Motor Life Boats. *Novastar (Melissa Benoist): The kind, caring, selfless, intelligent & brave, but short-tempered Autobot Transport & Inferno's Conjunx Endura who used to be a dedicated reporter, willing to go to any lengths needed to solve a story before the Great War. She has a sense of justice, honor & good morals, however, when she makes mistakes, she feels guilt & remorse for her actions & can sometimes lets her emotions get the better of her. She transforms into a Red/Orange/Grey Cybertronian Pickup Truck & later a Fire Chief Chevrolet Suburban SUV. Her voice pattern is based off Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers a.k.a. Supergirl from the Arrowverse. *Greenlight (Emily Bett Rickards): An Autobot, back when she was impetuous & untested, was once one of Cybertron's most promising young scientists, but then the war came. Unlike before, when she could only abstractly mourn for the lives lost, it took a loss of a friend to make her realize that she, too, had a stake in the outcome. She transforms into a Green/White Cybertronian Sports Car & later a 2017 Toyota Prius Concept Car. Her voice pattern is based off Felicity Smoak a.k.a. Overwatch from the Arrowverse. *Lancer (Rosario Dawson): Greenlight's partner who, back when she was impetuous and untested, was once one of Cybertron's most promising young scientists. She's thought about putting in an application at the Elite Guard, but she always gets too nervous. She transforms into a Blue/Orange Cybertronian Sports Car & later a 2017 Toyota Prius Concept Car. Her voice pattern is based off Claire Temple from the Marvel Netflixverse. *Glyph (Eden Sher): Wreckers *Ultra Magnus (Michael Ironside): The leader of the Wreckers, Autobot Second-in-Command, the former leader of the Elite Guard & a former member of the Cyber-Ninja Corps & 1 of Optimus' brother figures who used to be Minimus Ambus until he was killed in the Great War, but he was rebuilt & was given in charge of the Elite Guard by him as the Great War began to go underway. He’s perfectly willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good if need be. He knows he's more powerful than the average Autobot & will throw himself at larger threats accordingly. Despite his incredible fighting skills, courage & unmatched talent for improvisation on the battlefield, he’s most comfortable when carrying out orders & is naturally at ease if the Matrix of Leadership should ever find itself placed upon him. His reluctance to change that will see to it that he expends all options before accepting the idea that he’s required to lead. He transforms into a White/Blue/Red/Black/Khaki/Green/Orange Cybertronian Car Carrier & later a Tracthomas 8x8 Semi-Truck. He’s based off Robert Stack & Jack Angel’s portrayals. *Kup (Kurt Russell): The gruff, but noble, caring, wise, gentle, honorable & jolly Wrecker Second-in-Command & Sergeant from the Elite Guard & Lightning Strike Coalition Force who has a wealth of experience & is known to tell war stories in which the Dinobots are fans of. Other Autobots aren’t always receptive to the advice he gives before battles, which sometimes works & other times not so much in the grand scheme of things. He transforms into a Light Blue/Green/Grey/Black/Khaki Cybertronian Pickup Truck & later a T-98 KOMBAT Armored Car. His voice pattern is based off S.D. Bob "Snake" Plissken from Escape from New York & Escape from L.A. *Whirl (Nolan North): *Flareup (Ashleigh Ball): *Springer (Trevor Devall): Wrecker Aerial Recon from the Elite Guard & Cyber-Ninja Corps who’s the archetypal action hero: great in a fight, unselfconsciously brave, confident & always ready with a deadpan sarcastic quip to lighten the moment. Someone you can depend on to ride in, save the day & be smug about it. He transforms into a Green/Yellow/Grey/Orange Cybertronian Dune Buggy/Cybertronian Helicopter & later a AVX TX Fly-Drive Vehicle. His voice pattern is based off Rocket Raccoon. *Blurr (Grant Gustin): Wrecker Speedster & Scout & Override's Conjunx Endura from the Elite Guard & Cybertronian Intelligence who's the fastest Autobot around & takes pride in his speed, but is also extremely reckless & impatient to the point he’s doing around the base until he’s called in. He transforms into a Light Blue/White/Purple/Dark Blue/Yellow/Orange/Black/Silver Cybertronian Race Car & later a Ferrari FXX-K Track Day Car. His voice pattern is based off Barry Allen a.k.a. The Flash from the Arrowverse. Decepticons Megatron/Galvatron: Starscream: Shockwave: Soundwave: Thrust: Cyclonus: Blitzwing: Motormaster: Blackout: Barricade: Thundercracker: Laserbeak: Ravage: Frenzy: Skywarp: Scourge: The Dreads: Demolishor: Devastator: Brawl: Knockout: Breakdown: Lockdown: Grindor: Scorponok: Jetstorm: Nemesis Prime Driller Unicron: The Fallen: Humans Despite that there are human characters in the show, none of the humans in this show ally themselves with the Transformers, although the Autobots do save humans at some points, though the battles have caused humans to become an endangered species. * Transmutate/Lily Mason/Autobot X (Sabrina Carpenter): A smart, confident & savvy woman that attends MIT, admires the Transformers & wishes she could meet 1 in person, likes to repair machines & creates crazy & wild inventions. She sometimes thinks she's a Transformer herself. She even had a wet dream of discovering the Transformers & becoming 1 herself, which did come true, allowing to switch between both forms. Besides her human form, she transforms into a Black/White/Blue/Yellow/Orange/Green. In her human form, she has long dirty blonde hair, A-cup breasts & wears a black leather jacket, a pink croptop that ends at her navel & a white pilated mini-skirt with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid when she swims in water & relaxing after a long day & grey platform boots. * Lola Moss/Circuit Breaker (Dove Cameron): Lily’s roommate & best friend from MIT who acts as a big sister for Lily & tries to keep her out of trouble. She ended up mutating into a Transformer herself after being captured by Meltdown. Besides her human form, she transforms into a Blue. In her human form, she has shoulder-length blonde hair, B-cup breasts & wears a black leather jacket, an orange croptop & a blue pencil skirt with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for she swims in water & relaxing after a long day, fishnets & high heels. * Stewart Jefferson (Lucas Till): A very smart & responsible guy who also attends at MIT, trying to impress all girls & works on motorcycles & cars. He befriends Lily & Lola after discovering they have a piece of Cybertronian technology that the Transformers are looking for. He has short brown hair & wears a tan undershirt, blue cargo pants & brown sneakers. * Cade “Sparkplug” Witwicky (Brandon Routh): An inventor who builds robots for money until he discovered the Transformers where he gets hired by Silas only to help humanity stop the Transformers, only to discover their side of the story & has a change of heart. He has blonde hair & wears a t-shirt, blue jeans & brown shoes. His voice pattern is based off Ray Palmer a.k.a. The Atom from the Arrowverse. * William Fowler (Ernie Hudson): A government agent in Unit: E & former US Army Ranger who encounters the Transformers several times in the series & fights Attinger later. He has short black hair & wears a government official uniform. Human Villains * Harold Attinger (Andrew Lincoln): A corrupt government agent who’s the nefarious founder of the Transformer Response Force. He resembles his live-action counterpart, having white hair & a beard & wearing a business suit. His voice pattern is based off Rick Grimes from The Walking Dead. ** Col. Leland Bishop/Silas (Stephen Lang): A member of the Special Operations branch of the US Military but went rogue after being discharged for building Project: Damocles, a satellite-based laser weapon system & went on to found & lead Attinger’s forces into carry out his other ideas of weaponry under the stage-name Silas. He has a buzz-cut & wears a TRF suit. * Meltdown (Peter Stormare): A biotechnology engineer who attempts to replace robots on the Detroit police department with humans with bio-amplification tech. He soon developed acidic powers after augmenting Bumblebee's hydraulic fluid with his steroids in his research to find a means to penetrate Transformium alloys, accidentally breathing in the vapors when the now-acidic liquid spills over his lab. He could melt through practically through practically anything, while donning an anti-melting suit to control his abilities. Season 1 Episode 1: Enter the Transformers: The episode begins when Stan Witwicky (David Henrie), a slacky seventeen year old, tries to win a date with sexy popular Carly Spencer (Ashley Benson), who accepts Stan’s term claiming him to be a nice person. After school, Stan goes with his beloved parents Ryan (Kevin James) and June (Jennifer Connelly) to get new house supplies for their new home. While June looks around the store, Ryan talks to Stan about how to find and get a girl who he think is the one for him. He also tells Stan how to obtain the right confidence and get the girl; hearing this Stan feels confident and leaves to go meet with Carly angering his parents as he is suppose to help them with the supplies before meeting with Carly. Meanwhile, Decepticons, Starscream, Barricade, Dead End, Knockout, Breakdown, Grindor, Ravage and Thundercracker, make their arrival on earth before disguising themselves in earth vehicle forms. Thundercracker, Starscream and Ravage attacks and takes control of a secret U.S. Military base in Washington DC, making it as their secret hidden Decepticon base. A small group of survivors led by Captain Brad Reynolds (Joe Flanigan), and Sergeant Ray Marks (Laz Alonso), escapes and informs the Pentagon about the attack. The following day, Reynolds and Marks go to the Pentagon where they tell secretary of defense Shawn Berger (Robert De Niro) about the incident. In the Decepticon base, a surviving military soldier is tortured by Laserbeak, who was ordered by Megatron, leader of the malevolent Decepticons, to give them information about their technology on earth as well as information of the arrival presents of the Autobots, which the soldier clearly doesn’t know what they’re talking about. Angered of the human’s beg for mercy, Megatron executes the fleshling before beating Starscream, punishing him for disobeying his direct order of taking over the base and killing the humans without his permission. In the meantime, Stan is seen with Carly on their date. During which, the pair are caught in a cross-fire battle between a group of rubbers against Frenzy. Frenzy executes the rubbers and attacks Stan and Carly, whom were saved by the arrival of Bumblebee. Bumblebee severely injures Frenzy before taking Stan and Carly to an old abandon warehouse which is revealed to be the secret underground base of the Autobots. Stan and Carly meets Optimus Prime, leader of the benevolent Autobots, along with Ratchet, Ironhide, Arcee, Jazz, Wheeljack, Mirage and Sideswipe. Episode 2: Enter the Transformers – Part 2: Stan and Carly are told by Optimus the history of the existence of the Autobots and Decepticons. It is revealed that the Autobots and Decepticons are from their home planet Cybertron. For centuries they’ve been in civil war for possession of the Sparkix, a powerful cybertronian-like Tablet object which gave the Autobots and Decepticons life. Megatron wanted to use the Sparkix to destroy the Autobots and rule the universe with his army of Decepticons, but the Sparkix was shot into space by Optimus and it became lost within outer space. The Sparkix crash landed on earth in 1933, however when landed the tablet was broken into ten pieces which all were called Talisman, Lorinex, Tablex, Intel, Recon, Ironix, Pax, Solverix, Ploymex and Santix, and scattered across the globe. With the Santix already in their possession, Stan, along with Carly, recently vows to help Optimus and the Autobots find the Sparkix pieces, defeat the Decepticons and save mankind. The Autobots are visited by an angry Shawn Berger, along with Reynolds and his team, and several N.S.E. (National Sector Enforcements) agents led by Richard Collins (George Lopez). Berger demands the Autobots to take care of the Decepticons before more innocent citizens are hurt killed. When Bumblebee tries to sneak Stan and Carly away, they are caught by Collins and his agents and Berger orders for the teens to be taken home. On their way, Bumblebee lures Collins and his team to a dark alley only for Collins to discover it was a distraction for Stan and Carly to escape. The pair are found by Bumblebee and taken to Stan’s home the following morning, where Stan introduces Carly to his parents, whom were worried sick. Meanwhile, Soundwave reveals to Megatron the Index, a small cybertronian compass-like device capable to locating the Sparkix pieces. Starscream vows to find the pieces and use the Sparkix to destroy not only the Autobots but Megatron and take his rightful place as a true primary leader of the Decepticons. At a museum field trip, Stan and Carly stumble upon the Pax. Stan distracts the serenity guards while Carly carefully steals the piece. The pair sneaks off from the museum to contact the Autobots but they are confronted and chased by Soundwave. Episode 3: Enter the Transformers – Part 3: Stan and Carly are saved by Bumblebee, who takes the pair to an old abandon warehouse before engaging Soundwave in a brief fight. Laserbeak, a condor like Decepticon, is deployed by Soundwave and chases after the teens. Laserbeak catches and attacks Stan, until Carly saves him from his certain death and injures Laserbeak before taking the Index from the Decepticon. Bumblebee severely injures Soundwave, and takes Stan and Carly back to base for their protection. Though Collins tries to argue, Stan refuses to leave revealing the Pax he manages to retrieve. Collins threatens to arrest Stan but was force by Lucas Ryker (Sam Worthington), who is a member of Reynolds’s team, claiming they need all the help they and the Autobots can get, to leave Stan alone. Stan gives Ratchet the Index to reprogram its Decepticon password and allow them to locate the Sparkix pieces, which the Autobots is able to do so. When discovering the Talisman is located somewhere at Central Park, New York City, Reynolds and his military team along with the service of N.S.E, Ironhide, Arcee, Mirage, Jazz and Sideswipe goes to Central Park where they begun their search for it. Suddenly, they are attacked by Megatron, Ravage, Starscream and Thundercracker. The military and N.S.E are helped by the reinforcements of the U.S Marines along with the arrival of Optimus Prime, Bumblebee and Wheeljack. During the ensuing battle, Stan and Carly are chased by Starscream, planning to kill Stan and take the Index from him. Stan tells Carly to remain with the save citizens while he goes to find the Spardix. Starscream found and chased Stan to the Belvedere Castle, where Stan uncovers the Talisman. He confronts the fleshling preparing to kill him, but was severely injured by Optimus, who takes Stan and tries to flee but was persuaded by Megatron. Megatron chased after Stan to retrieve the Talisman, but was engaged in battle against Optimus leaving Stan to capture by and rescued from Laserbeak by the military. Stan reunites with Carly and the pair along with the Autobots, the military and Collins and several of his agents are teleported by Ratchet back to base using a Space Bridge. With their failure to obtaining the Talisman, the Decepticons flee back to headquarters where an angry Megatron beats Starscream for his failure to retrieve the Talisman from Stan before claiming the eight remaining pieces of the Sparkix will be his. Meanwhile, the Autobots reveal themselves to the world on a worldwide national broadcast conference. Optimus Prime tells the Autobots are the protectors of earth and will remain on earth to protect mankind until Megatron and the Decepticons are defeat. Stan’s Guardian: Stan is seen at school working on a math test when suddenly he is visited by Bumblebee, who reveals to be his protective guardian by Optimus who worries of Stan’s protection from Megatron and the Decepticons. Stan refuses claiming he doesn’t need a guardian as he is save until suddenly the school is then attached by Starscream and Knockout, sent by Megatron to capture Stan. Bumblebee takes Stan and Carly and flees while being persuaded by Knockout. Bumblebee fights Knockout, giving Stan and Carly the chance to escape, but they are chased by an angry Starscream whose attentions are on Stan planning to terminate the fleshling for causing his failure. He traps and confronts the pair in an alley but before he could kill Stan, Optimus Prime appears and runs over Starscream saving his life. Optimus begins to pummel Starscream and Knockout until Megatron arrives and captures Stan. In exchange for Stan’s life, Megatron demands Optimus to surrender the Talisman, Pax and Santix to him before fleeing back to base where he has Stan locked inside a cage by Frenzy. At base, Carly tries to convince the Autobots and the military to give the Sparkix pieces to the Decepticons in order to save Stan, but then Marissa Faireborn (Natalie Portman), a skilled talented officer of Collins’s team, comes with a plan to rescue Stan. Meanwhile, Megatron asks Stan why isn’t he trying to escape nor begging to be released and Stan claims Optimus and the Autobots will rescue him. When Stan calls Megatron a “ruthless piece of scrap”, an angry Megatron was about to kill Stan but decides not to and leaves telling Stan that he will terminate him and every last human on earth after destroying Optimus Prime and the Autobots when possessing the Sparkix. Bumblebee, Arcee and Mirage, joined with Carly, Ryker and Faireborn, arrives and meets with the Decepticons while Carly, Faireborn and Ryker sneaks into the base to rescue Stan. They find and free Stan but they are confronted by Ravage, who alerts the Decepticons causing the three Autobots to open fire at Megatron and the Decepticons. Ryker severely injures Ravage before regrouping with Bumblebee, who takes Stan and Carly and flees with Mirage, with Ryker and Faireborn, and Arcee back to base without anybody injured. Shockwave: In Arizona, a small town is attacked and destroyed by Shockwave, who’d made his arrival on earth. Meanwhile, Stan reveals to Bumblebee that he has love feelings for Carly but doesn’t know how to tell her that. Bumblebee suggests Stan should just come clean and tell her before its too late. Before he could tell Carly his feelings, Stan witness the reporting news of the attack in the town in Arizona. He goes and reports to Reynolds and the Autobots about the incident. Optimus Prime, knowing it was Shockwave who’d attack the town and murdered its citizens, reveals that Shockwave is Megatron’s best loyal commander and one of the Autobots second primary enemies. Shockwave, meanwhile, meets with Megatron and the Decepticons at base where Starscream quickly gets into a tense argument with Shockwave, who then beats Starscream demanding him to know his place when speaking to him. Soundwave detects the Intel located in Antarctica. When discovering the Intel is located in Antarctica, Optimus Prime, joined with Ironhide, Wheeljack, Jazz, Bumblebee, Stan, Reynolds and his team joined by TJ Watters (Kevin Phillips) the youngest member on Reynolds’s team who is like a little brother-like figure to Marks, is teleported to the near located on the Intel in Antarctica where they begin their search for the Sparkix piece. Suddenly, Shockwave, Starscream and Ravage appear and begin their attack. During the ensuing battle, Stan, Reynolds, Marks, Ryker, Faireborn, Watters and several soldiers are chased into an ice cave by Ravage where Stan finds and successfully retrieves the Intel. The group tries to escape, but are confronted by Starscream, who is then injured by Jazz. Shockwave fights and mortally wounds Jazz but engages Optimus Prime before he could execute the helpless Autobot. During their battle, Stan and the others safely return back to base thanks to Ratchet however Optimus continues battling Shockwave. Their fight ends when Optimus defeats and about to kill Shockwave when The Dreads, appear forcing Optimus to escape as he is taken heavy fire from the Decepticons. Category:Reboot Category:Transformers Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Live-action films